


概率论 下

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/02/21补档孕期
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 9





	概率论 下

樱井翔让松本润强制发情的概率是百分之几？  
樱井翔相信，只要他愿意正儿八经下手去勾引，那绝对也是百分之百。

比如刚才，他假装若无其事的把脚慢慢伸到松本润的大腿上，脚趾还不安分的踩在他胯间接近阴茎的部位来回摩挲。他摸了摸自己垂到额前的刘海，漫不经心的把它们都捋到光滑的耳廓后面，撒娇似的轻哼了一声。  
樱井翔是了解松本润的，太过直白的讨好和顺从只会让他产生一种帮助自己的omega安全度过发情期的责任感和义务感；他想看见的可不是一个性爱机器按部就班的把成结过程依次表演一遍。樱井翔想要松本润欲求不满，他想要松本润主动对自己发起攻势来占有自己，就像现在，他的拇指从下颚滑到脖颈上用力掐住自己的喉咙，强硬的含住樱井翔的下唇，并且即将继续向内扫荡。气管的压迫让樱井翔感到有些窒息，但这感觉其实还不赖，他已经快有五个多月都没试过这样激烈的亲吻了，以致于松本润的舌头才一滑进来，他就发自本能的狠狠纠缠住它，再也不让他逃脱。

这到底是在做什么？现在松本润反而很想把这句话拿来反问一下自己。  
不多久之前他才刚刚义正言辞的拒绝了樱井翔发来的邀请函，声称他作为一个成年人的丈夫就一定不能任性妄为；可是爱人被水汽模模糊糊蒙了一层的漂亮眼睛随着距离的缩近在他面前不断放大，就算是从视网膜的倒影里松本润都能看见自己表情变化中露出的破绽。

都五个月了，这胎应该也算是坐稳了吧。  
松本润在心里大声的讲给自己听。

于是他焦躁的亲吻上他，让自己的味道和樱井翔相重叠；他的目光注视着爱人毛绒绒的还带着些汗的鬓角无法移开，仿佛一个求而不得的痴恋者在上演一出愚蠢又无法自拔的迷魂记。松本润甚至有些恍惚的觉得可能他才是那个向樱井翔俯首称臣的服从方，他偷偷的盯着那个因为长期不戴耳钉而快要长合在一起的微小耳洞，恨不得赶紧亲自舔上这颗颇有肉感的小蜜桃，再恶狠狠的用舌尖把那小眼一下顶开。无数美妙的场景接二连三的出现在松本润的脑海中，他可没办法做到让自己只是想想而已；在对方就快要接不上气之前他只好不情不愿的松了口，不等那人稍作停歇来平复喘息，转眼便又猛地侵了上去。

樱井翔锁骨的地方有一处好看的凹陷，不深不浅的刚好能载住松本润的下巴，帮助他完成一次滚烫的烙印，在樱井翔的脖颈留下色淡却难以隐藏的痕迹。Omega的生殖腔在之前手指的作用下已经蠢蠢欲动的开始展现他的热情，暧昧又委屈的呼吸声还在哭诉着迟迟不来的撞击，松本润自然也就不再忍耐，握住自己早已等不及的肿胀阴茎一把塞了进去。  
身下很快传出他意料之中凌乱破碎的哭喊，樱井翔的肩膀剧烈的颤抖着，原本只是轻飘飘扶在自己背上的手也突然使出力气上下抓挠起来。松本润确实感觉到了一丝疼痛，但这丝疼痛也迅速的转化成了舒爽；指甲轻微的刮动无疑是对自己的一种挑衅，这刺激让松本润冲昏了头，低头就对着樱井翔的肩膀咬了一口。  
汗液的咸涩夹杂着附近腺体的芳香一同进入嘴中，颈部脉搏的跳动就像果然定时炸弹般时刻催促着自己加大力度；松本润愈发卖力的抽送起粗壮的分身，嗅觉却被散发的信息素牢牢吸引过去。那味道仿佛是要钻进他身体的每一个毛孔里去，无处可去的小舌头再一次回到它曾经流连忘返的肩窝，企图把这脆弱的骨头变得更加淫乱不堪。松本润的欲望其实从来没有消失过，他多希望那道小沟里能够盛满爱人蜂蜜般的精液，那么他也一定会像工蜂服侍女王一样的将它全都舔食干净。然而欲望即使不齿却并不是罪，仙蒂瑞拉可以丢下水晶鞋正大光明的逃走，但他的樱井翔却绝不能。

“嗷！”樱井翔突然大声的呼救起来，松本润显然还沉浸在情欲之中没有清醒，只是微微抬头不解的瞥向爱人的脸庞。  
“润……你压到我了……”樱井翔半推半阻地好让松本润的上身离开自己片刻，他满脸通红的护住胸口的位置，说话的声音细的好似蚊子咬：“我，我这儿疼。”  
啊，没错，松本润都快忘了，为了胎儿出生后的哺乳准备，现在正是孕夫涨奶的时期，方才他的大动作一定是碰到了什么敏感的部分，才让爱人连忙急着叫停。  
“那，那我该怎么做？”毕竟是第一次经历怀孕的事情，这让松本润也一时摸不着头脑。  
樱井翔的声音变得更轻了，羞得就差伸手捂脸了，“帮我，帮我把奶吸出来吧……”他试探性的拉了拉松本润只解开了扣子却没完全脱下的衬衫衣角，就像个犯了错要受罚的小孩子，“吸出来，应该就不疼了吧……呐，润君。”

Omega的胸脯涨高起来，逐渐从粉色向深色发展的乳尖也挺得比以往立体更多，两颗凸起咬在嘴里就像颗熟透滴汁的葡萄一样果肉厚实，似乎稍微用点力就能轻易挤出乳汁来似的——哦不，不是似乎，松本润的口腔里现在是真的尝到了些什么。他更用力的吸了几下，双手也移到了对方的乳房两侧；樱井翔的身体被惊得一个激灵，乳尖的小孔就像失禁般的溢出了液体。  
那一点点奶白色的乳汁唤起了古老母系社会人类最原始的渴望，松本润觉得自己好像回到了嗷嗷待哺的婴儿时期；他的舌头和上颚情不自禁的挤压着口中的器官想要汲取更多甘甜的馈赠，他要把樱井翔吃个精光，一丝一毫也不留给他肚子里那个还没成人的受精卵。  
松本润自己也没有料到，他居然还会有跟自己孩子吃醋较劲的一天。他闭起眼睛享受着耳边爱人的呼叫呻吟，樱井翔真是把自己变成了个精虫上脑的疯子。

樱井翔在酥麻和愉悦的双重刺激之间来回转换，爱人的双手正在搓揉着自己的上半身，性器却仍然保留在他的体内没有拔出。松本润可能根本就不知道，他现在随意的一个小动作就能让那根仍未消肿释放的阴茎在自己的阴道里不停晃抖；这种类似于持续最低速跳蛋的折磨让樱井翔的体温升的飞快，瘙痒的滋味实在很不好受，他只得不耐烦的扭动起腰肢，自己模拟抽插的活塞运动。  
瘙痒的不适稍稍得以缓解，可松本润也明白的看见了樱井翔的举动。樱井翔现在可是有他的专属alpha陪在身边的，松本润决不允许对方当着他的面自我发泄，这对身为alpha的他可是一种天大的侮辱。他愤怒的低吼着抓起樱井翔的脚踝放到自己的腰际两侧，双腿正对着他以一种环状的姿势将他圈在自己身前，让他的女穴一览无余的全部暴露在自己眼下。等到樱井翔感觉到伴侣粗暴的戾气想要挣脱的时候，洞里的阴茎早就膨胀到成结的程度，将他稳稳卡在原地动弹不得。

樱井翔吃痛蜷着脚背，艰难的抬起双腿调整角度去配合松本润的横冲直撞，可大腿才只弯到一半就和高高隆起的肚子尴尬的碰到了一起。可能是这个举动吵醒了肚子里沉睡的宝宝，又或许是长时间没休止的性爱已经让胎儿忍无可忍，子宫里突如其来的一阵动静让樱井翔瞬间失了神。

“润！他，宝宝，啊，你，停下！”母亲爱子的心情瞬间占了上风，樱井翔慌乱的想要叫松本润赶紧退出去。  
小家伙好像是在温暖的羊水中睡的太久了想要翻个身，樱井翔只觉得他的身体里现在正在翻江倒海；这孩子简直跟他爸爸一个模子里刻出来的，一恼就二话不说张牙舞爪的踢起腿来闹腾。本就日夜都在缓慢拉伸的子宫如今又再一次被动的进行扩张，旁边的五脏六腑也在被胎儿强行推着往四周挤；甚至就在刚刚，他不知是在黑暗里瞎摸索些什么，小小的四肢说巧不巧的就压在了自己的前列腺上。  
“那不是正好吗？”松本润根本没有理会他的阻挠，反手还在樱井翔的肚子上用力拍打了几下，“正好让他看看，他到底是怎么生出来的。”  
体内松本润的硕大还死死的抵在子宫的入口处不进不退，这小孩儿却又碾上了自己雄性生殖系统的敏感点，一波又一波电流直直的冲向樱井翔的尾椎骨，几近昏厥的他现在只能看见黑白模糊的颗粒重影。嘶哑的嗓子还在神志不清的发出屈服求饶的哭声，父子前后夹击带来的快感已经快要超出他虚弱身体可以承受的范围；在樱井翔彻底失去意识之前，他感到一股热流喷涌进了他的肠道，好似高压水枪一般强劲的冲刷着稚嫩的内壁。  
现在他心中只有一个念头：他再也不想怀孕了，真的，再也不想了。


End file.
